VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc
The VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc is the eighth story arc of the Fire Force manga series. It follows Shinra Kusakabe going to meet the Battalion Commander of the Special Fire Force Company 4 Sōichirō Arg and ask him about the Adolla Link and Shinra's fight against Arthur while being controlled by a mysterious entity. Summary Rest Period Following his confrontation with Captain Burns and being discharged from Company 6's care, Shirna returns to Special Fire Cathedral 8 only to discover that the male members of Company 8 are readying themselves for the annual Naked Firefighter's Calendar. Despite being the least popular Company last year, Hinawa and Ōbi remain hopeful about their chances. Especially following the death of Company 1's most popular man and the addition of new members to the 8th. They finish in last place once again. After the photo shoot, Shinra discusses the new evidence he has been given about the fire 12 years ago with Akitaru. When reminded that even if his mother is still alive she is in an Infernal state, Shinra promises to find a way of turning an Infernal into a human again. Having seen both the Infernal form of his Mother and an injured Sōichirō Arg when using the Adolla Link, Shinra hopes to meet the Captain of Company 4 in order to see what his connection to the Adolla could be. While Akitaru attempts to arrange a meeting between Shinra and Arg, Shinra considers what to do on his day-off. The young fire solider is invited to join a shopping trip by Sister Iris. Upon arriving in the Shibuya Shopping District, Maki suggests buying new clothes for the chronically unfashionable Hinawa. As their search for a new outfit for the Lieutenant, Shinra's concerns that they will end up picking a ridiculous outfit worsen. Although he does enjoy spending time with the girls and their support in both helping his mother and brother, Shinra's concerns as the girls end up buying an ensemble so terrible that Akitaru finally snaps at both his subordinates. Back to School Through using their connection to Sōichirō's granddaughter, Company 8 are able to send Shinra to meet with the Captain in private. As Company 4 manage the training of Fire Force recruits: Shinra will have to return to the Special Fire Force Training School to see Arg. Upon arriving on the school grounds with Asako, Shinra has a pleasant encounter with Instructor Pan and Ogun, his old school friend, while also having an distasteful encounter with Karin. Pan escorts Shinra to the Captain's office, while also describing how Sōichirō became the leader of Company 4 and his change in behaviour after being scarred. Upon entering the office, Shinra is asked by Sōichirō to burn him. Through Sōichirō's maddening request for pain, Shinra's Adolla Link activates once again. Showing him a woman who looks like Iris who wants him to release his anger and flame upon everyone. Shinra returns to reality shaken by the woman's anger. Sōichirō notes that the bond to the Divine World has become stronger and beings to discuss his history with the Adolla Link. During a great fire that ravaged Tokyo two years ago, Sōichirō was attacked by an Infernal. When it scarred his face, Sōichirō felt a sense of freedom and declared it the light of God and discards the Holy Sol Temple's beliefs. When Shinra questions why he has never felt such hope from the Adolla, the pair are interrupted by the 119. When Karin (disguised as Mamoru) attacks and, states his intention to kill Shinra: the Hitohashira Me appears again and seemingly possesses Shinra. When a primal Shinra lunges forward, Sōichirō interferes by blocking Shira's kick and binding the 119 to the wall (Karin and the others are revealed to be under the control of Haumea). The Captain then uses his cables to grapple Shinra, dragging him through the office window and into the courtyard. Sōichirō's talent with axes and Pan's ability to increase his fire resistances allow him to battle Shinra, however Sōichirō's desire to be burnt results in him deliberately taking several damaging blows. Shinra is driven back by the timely arrive of Ogun and Arthur. Knight Vs. Devil Arthur manages to sense Hitohashira Me's control over Shinra but is unable to break their connection. Shinra actives his Rapid and blows Arthur and Ogun away. Arthur and the Company 4 members move to restrain Shinra's movements. This causes Arthur to imagine that they are on a fantasy quest to slay a demon, increasing his focus and hyper-awareness and allows him to dodge Shinra's attacks. Although it results in him using Sōichirō as a human shield. After pushing Shinra back, Arthur asks why Shinra is not talking about his heroic ideals. To which Shinra responds that heroes will burn, although Arthur questions if it is actually Hitohashira Me speaking through him. Meanwhile, in Shinra's Adolla hallucination, Hitohashira Me pushes him to murder the Kingly Knight. In exchange she promises to bring Shinra to his mother. Arthur warns Shinra that he has three chances to return to his senses before he is cut down. Shinra uses his first chance and attacks, only to be repelled. Arthur temporary breaks character as he tries to remember the details of his childhood, only to claim that his family left him in change of their castle (while Ogun means he was abandoned by his parents). When the two Company 8 officers clash, Arthur chooses to punch Shinra instead of piercing him. When Shinra claims to have never belied in heroic beliefs, Arthur questions why they have always argued about and is kicked away. Despite the intensity of the battle and Shinra's seeming insanity, Ogun remains hopeful that the pair will resolve things. When Shinra and Hitohashira Me attempt to justify their rampage, Arthur calmly dismantles their statements but reminding Shinra that his brother and mother are still alive. When Shinra rushes to attack, Arthur counters with a series of bare-handed blows and demands that Shinra should fight to protect what is important to him no matter what he feels. With both Arthur and Hitohashira Me shouting conflicting orders, Shinra lunges forward and kicks himself in the face. Blowing himself back, snapping him back to reality and freeing him from Hitohashira Me's influence. After declaring his faith in heroism, Shinra forces Hitohashira Me to leave his mind. The woman capitulates but refuses to tell Shinra anything about his mother and declares that she'll have some more fun with the 'Fifth Pillar'. The next user of the Adolla Burst who is about to awaken. After School In the aftermath of the battle, Shinra and Sōichirō disscuss the possibility that the Preacher will target this 'Fifth Pillar' like it has targeted Shinra in the past. Asako's treats Karin and the other victims of Haumea's mind control, who have no memory of the events but are now free of her influence. Meanwhile, having observed the battle and seemingly listened to Shinra and Hitohashira Me's conversation within the Adolla, Haumea loudly proclaims that she and Charon will battle the Fire Force to obtain the latest user of the Adolla Burst. While walking back to Company 8, Shinra thanks Arthur for his help and promises to protect his family and find the 'Fifth Pillar' in order to be a hero. At the Tokyo Fire Defence Agency, Captain Akitaru talks to the Chief of the Fire Agency and tries to convince him to ally with the other founding organisation to combat the White Hoods. However, with no really evidence that another user of the Adolla will appear and Haijima Industries' refusing to help, the Chief chooses to leave the situation in Company 8's hands for now. As the school day comes to an end, a mysterious girl named Inca leaves her friends behind and runs to a local park. Shortly after her departure, she is joined by Panda and Sancho and Inca uses her sense of smell to detect an oncoming fire. The trio don their disguises and move to exploit the coming danger. Chapters Episodes